


Girl in Red?

by ForFangirls



Series: “A Guide to Rejection” by Y/N [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: ReaderXAnnabeth Chase, look at the word count or prepared to rick-rolled.Part of my series where I show how Reader fics dont work when you wouldn’t actually date any of your fictional crushes, for whatever reason. Funnier than it sounds. Enjoy the series!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Reader
Series: “A Guide to Rejection” by Y/N [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052600
Kudos: 6





	Girl in Red?

Y/N put her pointer fingers together in a sheepish look, gathering the courage to speak the question pressing in her mind, “So... ah...”

Annabeth Chase looked up from her book, shifting her loose hairdo so that one of pencils held in it nearly fell out. If you weren’t already such a nervous disaster, you’d probably try to reach out and fix it and end up touching her hair.

FOCUS.

“Um,” you start, “Do you like girl in red?”

Annabeth stared into your eyes, then glanced down at your outfit. You chose your most clearly gay-coded outfit for this occasion, hoping if the answer was-

“No,” Annabeth said flatly.

“Ah, okay” you smile awkwardly. “No problem, just asking, no problem. Uh... ah...” you begin to step backwards towards the door and grab the side of frame, “cool, thanks anyway, have a-“

“But Latvina and Josphine do, and several of Latvina’s friends as well. You should call and talk to her. And if you want someone here, I know for a fact Piper McLean likes The Neighborhood. One song in particular.”

“Oh...” you blush, “thAnks” and make a hasty escape making a mental note to daydream about how Annabeth might have learned Piper enjoyed sweater weather so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment a character you want to reject!


End file.
